Sura De La Fontaine
Sura De La Fontaine is a vampyre on Plagued created by Olivia on August 12th, 2011. Personality Perhaps what is most blatantly obvious about Sura is the fact that she is increasingly reckless with her own life, often wandering areas not void of danger, in hopes of gaining some sort of thrill. Dangerous to herself, as well others, she seems to never take any situation particularly serious, instead depending on the situation adopting either a sarcastic tone, or a destructive attitude. When faced by the prospect of death she plays it off with a joke, often inappropriate for the situation, and when in a dangerous situation, will take extreme measures even when not necessary. Such as lighting a bar on fire to take out a horde of lessers, even though there may be a less chaotic option during the situation. On the surface this would of course appear as simply just a irresponsible personality, but like all her traits, it is rooted into her past. She can often appear emotionally cold, not really caring for the suffering of others, or just not being affected by it in any way. Though that may at times be true for certain people, in all truth she dislikes encountering any sort of child death, whether they be a lesser, or just a corpse. Additionally, she cannot stand the idea of animals being hurt, especially the domestic kind. Though these are facts she would tell very, very few people, if any at all, she rather appear as a heartless psychotic who would put someone's life in danger without hesitation. Which is not entirely just an act, but is not quite as dominant as she would prefer. While she does indeed often look for trouble to gain some sort of adrenaline from it, placing herself into dangerous positions simply because it excites her, it does not simply manifest from a liking of that excitement. Instead subsequent the death of her adopted daughter, she has been riddled with guilt, and has been seeking her own death for years. However unwillingly to simply roll over and die, she throws herself into a multitude of situations she hopes will end up killing her. Though self-destructive in her youth, this has only amplified since that traumatic experience. However it is never something she would reveal, unless in a very specific situation, or if she trusted the person enough, otherwise Sura plays it off as her being arrogant. Wanting to spare any one the potential pain of knowing her, now believing she is essentially 'toxic' to people, she is often rude, sarcastic, and even cruel. Preferring if they disliked her at the end of the day, as she believes its ultimately better for them. On the surface however, she can be flirty, often using her ability if she believes someone can aid her, or has something she needs. That is of course only if the aid she needs can lead her to more dangerous situations, as she is not the type to seek out help from people when in an actual life-threatening event. At times she may flirt, simply because she finds it amusing, but there always seems to be some ulterior motive to it all. Especially when flirting with males, due to the fact she is indeed homosexual. Another notable trait is the fact she can easily be described as 'crazy', or narcissistic, making grand displays when they are unnecessary. Additionally, her movements can simply be dramatic, or outright exaggerated. Beyond that, she has a knack for making some of the most inappropriate jokes in some of the most inappropriate times. If she is travelling with a group, and one happens to decently injured in a fight, she is not above jokingly suggesting they should perform cannibalism, or necrophilia. The latter being sprouted to someone who just lost a loved one, or such. However despite all these traits that could paint her as 'brutally honest', she prefers not to reveal her species to people, and if for some reason with a group of Humans, she would rather feed in seclusion, under some excuse that have her go out alone. Sura never having liked the idea that she is now similar in race, to the things that robbed her of the one thing that truly meant the world to her. Especially when at times, she cannot control her anger, and feels as if she is losing her 'humanity'. History Born 1983 in Dawson City, Canada Sura and her family at a young age moved from the Yukon town to the larger city Whitehorse, where for the next seventeen years she resided with her family. Her father a family Doctor, and her mother a veterinarian, they managed a rather stable lifestyle. However despite this peaceful living arrangement, Sura often found herself bored, and resentful that they did not live somewhere more populated, somewhere that sported more art, and music. A restless child she gathered a large arrangement of hobbies, none more dominant than an interest in martial arts. Surprisingly able to find a teacher within the small city she for years took lessons from him, while of course enduring the ordinary troubles of a youth. By all means she led an average life, one filled with child drama, school, friends, enemies, rumours, and family problems. It was in her teens that she began falling into a notably different style of life, one her parents did not support her of, as she grew more, and more rebellious. Instead of wanting to listen to 'classical', she instead chose a variety of Blues, and Rock that she could manage to get her hands on. Along with that her wardrobe vastly changed to reflect her new choice of music, and more and more she stopped attending every single one of her classes, instead preferring alcohol, smoking, and generally everything that is expected from a teenager. Though despite those expectations she found herself at odds with her parents quite often, until finally at the age of seventeen she had a falling out with them, and with a friend decided it was time for her to leave, and begin travelling. Hitching a variety of rides along the way, making numerous pit-stops across Canada, most of which included perverted men, lousy beer, and suspicious eyes, Sura found herself in Toronto. Taking nearly any job she could find, life was difficult, but fulfilling enough being on her own. Able to raise enough funds from all these jobs, Sura was able to finish High School, and once more get out into the working world. Working as a waitress at a local downtown club, she met new friends, who introduced her to a variety of bands, and musicians she soon took trips down to New York City to experience the art, and music it had to offer. It was through all these experiences Sura encountered a repeating issue in her life, which was her sexuality, and though it took a while of fear, alcohol, drunken experimentation, and then morning-after sober experimentation, it became clear to her that she was a lesbian. Though not attending College, or University and working lacklustre jobs Sura was finding this lower lifestyle growing more difficult, one that only got harder as she got older. Having been in a long-term relationship with a woman, one she fell in love with, Sura one snowy day encountered a homeless girl, no older than the age of seven wandering the streets of a ill reputation neighbourhood. Bringing her inside, the girl was looked after, and when they realized no one had reported her missing, they were unsure what exactly to do. Sura's girlfriend having been an orphan did not want to give the girl away, and having been charmed by the young girl, Sura somewhat reluctantly agreed to keep the child. This was perhaps a year prior to the release of the 'virus', of when Hell spat all forms of evil out, and her life changed forever in a rather unexpected fashion. When that day did come, panic erupted, Sura attempted to get into contact with her parents, but as Doctors they were swamped by those looking for help. Distraught, panic, people looted, and downtown truly became even more dangerous than it had been. Months passed and Sura's girlfriend had vanished looking for supplies, though distraught, she focused on providing for her adopted daughter. Weeks passed, holed up in a nearly abandoned apartment building, and soon the day came. Footsteps loudly peeled at the carpeted floors, and with ease a man tore through their boarded up door, charging at her with no hesitation. Before she was even aware of it, she was unconscious, and to her surprise still alive. Albeit quite sore. Unsure why what she would later come to know as a Reaver, did not finish her, all she could theorize was that its Overlord beckoned it elsewhere. But to her horror she awoke next to her daughter's corpse. Unwilling to leave the body for weeks on end, eyes puffy from tears, Sura was eventually forced to leave after lesser were gathering too much in the streets outside. Taking what she could she finally did leave, swiftly avoiding detection as much as possible, and was able to travel far enough to find an abandoned car. The key still in the door, a corpse on the ground next to it. Taking the car she was again on the road, now travelling once more to New York, where she had to fill up on gas. Forced to stop at a nearby police station, she encountered a few lessers, but was able to manage when she found two pistols. A year later she found herself in Detroit when in attempt to escape a small horde of lessers, already gravely injured from being cornered, she was pulled aside by a woman. Told she was going to die soon, Sura talked to the woman for a bit, and learned she was a Vampyre. Originally chosen by Satan to be an Overmind, but freed by God, the two quickly bonded. Though reluctant, the woman bit into Sura, and though potentially opening her up to a harder life, saved her. By making her too a Vampyre. Another two years pass and it is 2011, Sura now having found herself in Fort York, now seeks an actual purpose to her continued existence. Memories of her past continuing to plague her, along with a constant hunger. Category:Females Category:Vampyres Category:Characters Category:Active